We Seven That Day
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Time is so cruel, I hate us. Now it's hard to even see each other's face." Dan pada kenyataannya, mereka semua hanya lari dari kenyataan yang ada. [Inspired by BTS - Spring Day/BTS Fanfiction. Kim Seokjin; Min Yoongi; Jung Hoseok; Kim Namjoon; Park Jimin; Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook.]


We Seven That Day

 _Inspired by Spring Day – BTS_

Proudly present by Ayam Kentaki

 **TAEHYUNG**

Busan, Februari 2017

TAEHYUNG menatap langit pagi yang masih sedikit gelap. Secercah cahaya matahari muncul dari ufuk Timur. Taehyung sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

4:33.

Taehyung tak tidur semalaman. Terus, berada di stasiun ini sendirian. Ia nyaris tak bisa tidur, maka ia hanya merenung, berharap seseorang datang dan menemaninya. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung yang bulat menyipit kembali. Kali ini ia memandang rel kereta yang menyesakkan pikiran Taehyung. Ia sakit kepala. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus selalu tersiksa jika melihat rel kereta yang tak bersalah.

Pikiran berkecamuk memenuhi pikiran Taehyung. Ia melihat rel kereta itu terus memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi yang ia rasakan di matanya adalah, rel kereta itu membentuk bayangan menjadi dua, menjadi tiga, dan semakin banyak lagi. _Apa mataku rusak?_ batin Taehyung.

Pikiran aneh dan menyesakkan kembali merecoki pria bermarga Kim itu. Taehyung tidak kuat, tidak kuat menanggung semua pikiran ini sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, Taehyung melangkahkan satu kaki kanannya ke depan.

Kepalanya semakin pusing, Taehyung tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Taehyung duduk bersimpuh di atas rel kereta dan menempelkan pipi kirinya ke ujung rel. Pandangannya sepenuhnya menatap ke arah kanan, membelakangi arah datangnya kereta lingkar dalam kota. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah, hari itu.

Hari itu, 13 Juni di Seoul.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menatap salju yang menumpuk di Stasiun Jusuyo-nan dengan pandangan kosong.

oooOoooOooo

 **JUNGKOOK**

Seoul, Februari 2017

"Terimakasih sudah menaiki kereta ini, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda!"

Jungkook menguap malas. Akhirnya petugas wanita itu berhenti berbicara. Suaranya benar-benar tidak enak di telinga membuat Jungkook menutup kedua kupingnya sedaritadi.

"Ia harus banyak berlatih bicara," gumam Jungkook sambil terus mengomel. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar kereta yang sudah umum ia jumpai. Lagi-lagi, salju memenuhi segala tempat. Jungkook sedikit memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ _Ya, Yoongi memang harus banyak berbicara agar nada bicaranya tidak seperti orang malas!_ "

Jungkook tersentak. Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu memenuhi otaknya. Kata-kata yang umum ia dengarkan hampir setahun yang lalu. Kata-kata dari seorang Hyung yang sangat ia hormati ...

Jungkook menatap ke luar kembali. Mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Disentuhnya permukaan kaca kereta api yang sedikit berembun.

 _"_ _Hei Jeongguk! Mau sampai kapan menangis?!"_

 _"_ _Menangis tak akan membuat nilai ujianmu menjadi sembilan, bodoh."_

 _"_ _Yoongi, berbicaralah dengan sedikit lembut kepada adikmu!"_

 _"_ _Harus berapa kali kukatakan dia bukan adikku!"_

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali ingat kejadian di awal tahun 2016 lalu. Ia sedih karena nilai ujiannya benar-benar buruk dan ia takut kedua orangtuanya akan memarahinya setibanya Jungkook di Busan. Dan untuk meluapkan kesedihannya, Jungkook menangis sambil terus menatap ke luar kereta untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Tapi mereka tetaplah mereka, yang menyadari sekecil apapun perubahan Jeon Jungkook.

Hanya mereka, yang mengerti Jungkook.

"Hyung, _bogosipda ..._ "

oooOoooOooo

 **SEOKJIN**

Busan, Februari 2017

"Kopi?"

Tawaran Sungyeol, teman sekampus Seokjin rupanya meruntuhkan segala keinginan Seokjin untuk berhenti minum kopi hari itu. Ia sudah menghabiskan 2 bungkus kopi instan yang tentunya tak baik jika terlalu banyak dikonsumsi.

"Terimakasih," gumam Seokjin pendek sambil menyesap _cup_ kopi susu yang diberikan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengangguk saja. Hari itu, untuk tugas masalah kampus, mengharuskan Sungyeol dan Seokjin pergi ke sebuah bangunan tua di pelosok kota Gwacheon.

Seokjin tersenyum memandangi bangunan ini. Tak ada yang spesial. Tapi jika mereka berdua naik ke puncak bangunan, maka _view_ untuk memotret sangatlah tepat.

Seokjin meletakkan _cup_ kopi itu di lantai. Diambilnya lagi kamera yang hampir setahun ini selalu menemaninya. Ia mengelus benda itu penuh sayang sebelum jemarinya tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah gambar.

 _"_ _Hei, Hyung. Jika kau tak merawat kamera itu baik-baik maka aku akan merebutnya darimu, bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Berisik kau Yoongi! Urusi saja kameramu sendiri!"_

Seokjin terkekeh. Min Yoongi yang menyukai dunia fotografi tapi lebih mencintai dunia musik. Min Yoongi yang keras kepala tapi sukses membuat Seokjin ikut-ikutan terjun memotret.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia sudah pernah ke tempat ini. Hampir setahun yang lalu. Hari itu ... sangat indah.

Matanya menatap sekelebat bayangan enam orang laki-laki dengan ekspresi riang tampak berlomba sampai ke puncak gedung secepat mungkin.

" _Hyung cepat lari!"_

 _"_ _JIMIN- jangan mendahuluiku! Hey, kau menginjak tali sepatuku bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Cepatlah jika kau tidak ingin mentraktir makan siang!"_

Bayangan itu datang lagi.

Seokjin tersenyum miris. Dipandanginya tangga itu dan kali ini tak ada siapa-siapa. Seokjin menghembuskan nafas. Rupanya, lima bulan memutuskan fokus pada kuliahnya tidak membuat Seokjin bisa melupakan kenangan itu.

oooOoooOooo

 **NAMJOON**

On train, Februari 2017

Namjoon mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah lecek dari saku celananya. Kertas itu berisi sederetan angka dan huruf yang harus dipelajari Namjoon.

"Sialan, kertas ini lecek tidak pada bagian yang seharusnya." Gumam Namjoon begitu melihat bagian kertas yang lecek itu malah membuat beberapa huruf menjadi tidak jelas.

"Ini A? Atau C?" gumam Namjoon sambil menyusuri lorong kereta. Kereta tak begitu ramai hari itu. Mungkin efek Namjoon menaikinya tidak di akhir pekan. Hanya beberapa penumpang yang ada di gerbong Namjoon.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku ke gerbong belakang?" ujar pria berbibir tebal itu kepada salah seorang pegawai perempuan.

"Maaf tapi—"

Namjoon tersenyum manis, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terkatuk ke atas dan matanya menyipit sempurna. "Aku mohon? Tidak akan lama. Aku butuh sesuatu yang segar untuk mempelajari ini semua."

Pegawai perempuan itu terbuai dengan senyum manis Namjoon. Ia pun memperbolehkan pria itu berpindah ke gerbong lain. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, kini Namjoon sudah berada di gerbong belakang.

" _I feel home."_ Gumam Namjoon begitu ia berdiri di gerbong belakang. Tidak—Namjoon nekat, lebih tepatnya ia berada di bagian belakang kereta. Ada pegangan disana, jadi Namjoon tidak perlu takut. Lagipula sejak ia lahir sampai sekarang, ia sangat menyukai tantangan.

Namjoon berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding kereta yang dingin, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan angin menerpa rambut kecoklatannya.

"Kereta? Haha, sudah lama sekali." Gumam Namjoon sambil memejamkan mata. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak menaiki kereta, alasannya mudah saja, mungkin karena Namjoon tidak ingin ia teringat hal yang sama?

" _Namjoon Hyung!"_

 _"_ _Apa, Taehyung-a?"_

 _"_ _Hoseok Hyung tidak ada! Aku rasa ia memanjat kereta lagi ... sialan. Laki-laki tua itu. Ia tidak tahu apa kita selalu dimarahi pihak stasiun tiap ia ketahuan memanjat!"_

Namjoon menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan sempurna. "Dasar bocah."

oooOoooOooo

 **JIMIN**

 **Busan, Februari 2017.**

"Selamat ulangtahun Hoseok Hyung."

Gumaman Jimin terdengar lesu. Sorot bola matanya tidak ceria dan bersinar seperti biasanya.

Ia rindu pria itu.

Bukan hanya pria itu, tapi kawan-kawannya yang lain. Ia lelah terus berlari dan seakan tak tahu apa-apa. Ia lelah menahan rindu yang semakin bergejolak. Ia lelah pura-pura tak mengenal mereka.

Dipandanginya gulungan ombak yang seakan menantang Jimin yang sedang duduk di pinggir laut. Jimin tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika tubuhnya berhasil tergulung ombak.

Lagipula, untuk apa ia hidup sekarang?

Ia tak punya siapa-siapa. Biarlah jika ia mati. Mungkin ini akhir hidup yang harus Jimin terima.

" _Dasar bodoh. Hiduplah sebagaimana kau ingin. Jangan pusingkan kata orang lain sekalipun itu adalah keluargamu!"_

 _"_ _Tapi Hyung—"_

 _"_ _Hei, Keparat Jimin. Dengar aku ya, apa seorang laki-laki yang sering mencambuki anaknya pantas untuk kau panggil Ayah?"_

Dasar Jeon Jungkook! Jimin terkekeh sendiri mengingat bagaimana kasar _magnae_ -nya itu dulu. Jimin bertanya-tanya sekarang. Apakah Jeon Jungkook masih kasar? Masih tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua? Masih tidak disiplin?

Dan Jimin tahu, jawabannya tidak akan pernah ia dapat.

oooOoooOooo

 **YOONGI**

Seoul, Februari 2017

Min Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru. Ia berjalan menuju lift yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya. Tangannya penuh dengan kresek berisi cucian kotor dan segala hal- yang dia anggap kotor.

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bersenang-senang di Daegu dan meninggalkan ini semua untukku," sungut Yoongi sambil berdiri di depan lift. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu lift terbuka. Yoongi buru-buru masuk dan menekan angka satu.

"Bahkan dia mengambil ATM-ku? Mati lah riwayatmu Min Seunghee, aku akan meminta Appa memblokir kartumu sendiri." Umpat Yoongi lagi. Yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah kakaknya, Min Seunghee. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah kamar apartemen mewah berbekal uang dari orangtua mereka. Seunghee, si model cantik itu mengambil waktu liburan dan meninggalkan adiknya dengan pekerjaan rumah yang belum beres.

Yoongi sudah sampai di rumah kecil di samping apartemen, pemiliknya membuka jasa _laundry._ Yoongi tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi cucian itu, makanya akan lebih praktis jika ia memakai jasa _laundry._

"Menyusahkan! Aku rindu kehidupan lamaku," gigi Yoongi saling beradu menimbulkan gerutuan kesal. Ia baru saja selesai menitipkan barang-barangnya.

" _Hei Min Yoongi, jika kau ada kuliah pagi maka kemarikanlah cucianmu."_

 _"_ _Kenapa Hyung?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku akan mencucinya, bodoh. Milikmu dan Taehyung juga."_

 _"_ _Astaga, Hyuuungie kau baik sekali!"_

 _"_ _Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan, Kim Taehyung!"_

Sekelebat pembicaraan hari itu memenuhi kepala Yoongi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tolonglah, Yoongi sudah melakukan segala hal untuk melupakan mereka. Mulai dari pindah universitas, rumah, sampai ia harus berakhir di gedung mewah yang memiliki empat puluh lima lantai ini.

Ia hanya tidak siap.

oooOoooOooo

 **HOSEOK**

Gwacheon, Februari 2017

"Matilah kau, Jung Hoseok."

Barusan, Hoseok mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Tenang saja.

"Sial. Tahu begini aku tidak akan makan di restoran mahal tadi!" sungut Hoseok begitu tak menemukan selembar uang pun di sakunya. Padahal seingatnya, dari tadi ia membawa cukup banyak uang dan tanpa sadar ia menghamburkannya sia-sia.

Pria bermarga Jung itu sempat bingung. Tapi namanya pasti sudah berganti jika ia tidak cepat menemukan jalan keluar masalahnya. Ide nya sudah datang sekarang.

"Baiklah Jung Hoseok, kau harus memanjat kereta lagi." Gumam Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Semacam senam kecil menurutnya.

" _Hyung, kalau nanti kau mati saat kereta melewati terowongan bagaimana?!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak setinggi Namjoon sampai bisa mati tertabrak puncak terowongan bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Kau hanya iri karena aku lebih tinggi darimu, Hobi Hobi."_

 _"_ _Brengsek!"_

 _"_ _Kau juga tidak lebih tinggi dariku kan, Jiminnie?"_

Guyonan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sangat klasik. Oh dan jangan lupakan Jimin sebagai orang ketiga.

"Yah, mau bagaimana ..." gumam Hoseok kepada dirinya sambil menggaruk tengkuk sendiri. Tak ada yang perlu ia sesali. Mengingat kejadian itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit. Semua sudah berlalu, tak ada yang perlu disayangkan, bukan?

"Lupakan, Jung Hoseok."

oooOoooOooo

TBC

oooOoooOooo

 _Halo! Bagaimana FF nya?_

 _Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di FFN. Dan sangat menantikan review dari kalian semua. T v T_

 _Curhat sedikit, jadi aku ngeresapin banget MV Spring Day, jadinya nulis genre Friendship yang alurnya disesuaikan sama scene di FF ... tapi tetap story line nya dari aku..._

 _Mind to review? XD_


End file.
